


Когда мертвые живее всех живых

by EmberNova



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Работа была написана до выхода четвертой частиВсе числа прописанные цифрами оформлены так специально
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 1





	1. Мы делим судьбу на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана до выхода четвертой части
> 
> Все числа прописанные цифрами оформлены так специально

Сал Фишер, 20 лет от роду, рост 160, только что закончил беседу с тюремным психологом. И его в какой раз увела пара угрюмых дежурных, которые, в общем-то, вряд ли жаловали хоть кого-то из находившихся здесь заключенных, если вина тех не опровергнута официальным судебным органом. Сал Фишер уже даже привык к этой процедуре, по обыкновению вслушиваясь в тяжелые шаги двух полицейских и свои собственные мягкие, еле различимые за шорохом мощных берцев, пока его сопровождают до камеры, минуя узкие коридоры, в одном из которых располагается комната встреч, и преодолевая пролеты широкого блока с провонявшими камерами заключенных. Заключенного №081486 оставили в его одинокой камере, где, когда сажали Сала, соседа еще не было, а другого пока не подселили. И это было к счастью для Сала. Он сомневался, что сможет прибывать в спокойствии, деля комнату с каким-нибудь недалеким отморозком без возможности остаться наедине с собой, своими мыслями и странностями. За спиной Сала закрылись железные ставни, и он подождал, пока все наблюдающие уйдут подальше от его нынешнего места жительства, чтобы затем, не спеша, снять протез и со стуком отбросить его на прикроватную тумбу, находившуюся у противоположной стенки небольшой камеры. На красном холсте, изрисованном белыми молниями рубцовой ткани, губы растянулись в улыбке, которую можно было признать даже в столь изуродованном состоянии.

— Ларри, ты тут? — на нижнем ярусе кровати, до этого будучи лишь еле заметой тенью, все ярче стал проявляться образ его давнего друга. — Я рад.

— Привет, Сал, — прокрехтел ничуть неизменившимся с их последней встречи голосом Джонсон.

Салли прошел дальше по камере и устроился на кровати рядом с удобно расположившимся призраком.

— Как прошло? — поинтересовался Ларри, разворачиваясь и удобнее обустраивая себе место. Он откинулся на не то что бы мягкую подушку местного производства.

— Он, конечно же, все еще не верит ни единому моему слову, — поделился Салли. Джонсон усмехнулся. — Хотя я и не думал, что вдруг произойдет чудо, и все, что я им рассказываю, внезапно обретет в их умах смысл. И я их прекрасно понимаю. Вряд ли я вообще допустил бы реальность подобного, не видь все собственными глазами, — засиявшую улыбку Ларри, демонстрирующую желтые зубы с истонченной эмалью, нельзя было игнорировать. — Но ведь на моем пути встретился этот чертов панк, живущий в своей подвальной крепости, которой лучше нет на свете, — отвлекся Салли. Джонсон действовал, как лекарство, избавляя от нервозных последствий встречи с доктором. И все же _такой_ Ларри не позволил забыть, о чем шла речь. — Обидно только за то, что помимо ложного обвинения меня будут считать поехавшим шизиком, как Тодда.

Ларри ничего не мог ответить на речь Салли. Они посидели немного так, не меняя своего положения, потому что, конечно же, в камере было заняться ровным счетом нечем. А затем Салли подумал, что спина устала, и он прилег, когда Ларри слегка подвинулся, освобождая ему немного места и возвращая «деревянную» подушку законному владельцу. «Смешно, — подумал Сал, — Ларри же призрак, а все равно я не смог просто так бухнуться сверху. Подождал, чтоб не задеть его». Он опустил голову на подушку, подложив под щеку левую руку. Ларри лег рядом, установив зрительный контакт с притихшим Салли. Сал долго глядел на все же просвечивающие в тусклом свете коридора глаза Ларри. Ему конечно не хотелось бы без вины загреметь в тюрьму на пожизненное (хотя с тем, что он уже нарассказывал, вполне реально его запрут и в псих лечебнице, где он будет глотать день за днем дурацкие таблетки, постепенно превращающие его мозги в кашу), но если с ним Ларри, то ему абсолютно все равно где. Сал чувствовал себя невообразимо спокойно, пока внезапно не ощутил легкое давление на своей талии. Он перевел взгляд вниз и увидел лежащую на нем руку Джонсона.

— Ларри! — удивленно выдохнул Сал с тихим прикриком, почти сумасшедше расширив голубые глаза. Джонсон выдавил смешок.

— Что не так, Сал?

— Твоя рука… — запнулся Сал. — Ты можешь меня касаться. — Джонсон снова скуксил это слегка раздражающее усмехающееся лицо (хотя едва ли Фишер находил в Ларри раздражающее хоть что-то).

— А как я по-твоему на кровати лежу, чел, — ухмыльнулся Ларри. Сал моргнул.

— Так я думал, ты по приколу это показушно делаешь. Ливитируешь там…

— Пхах, — прыснул Ларри. — Ливитировать… очень надо. Только лишняя морока.

— Ты же можешь проходить сквозь стены.

— Если захочу, то и через кровать провалюсь.

— Но как тогда так получается…

— Я не знаю, чел. Это ты у нас странный одаренный, с призраками разговариваешь. Вот ты мне и ответь.

Салли на него посмотрел, а потом протянул руки и прижался останками лица к футболке Ларри. Салли не мог сказать, что думает по поводу того, почему же отчетливо ощущает ткань футболки. Хотя и все равно несколько странно, как будто бы он себе все это только выдумывает, но при этом оно здесь есть. Ларри хоть и просвечивает, но не настолько, чтобы разглядеть конкретные детали предметов за ним. В темноте так и вовсе как живой. Он прижался к Ларри сильнее, стараясь уловить запах, но никакого запаха не было. И это подвергало сомнению реальность происходящего.

_— Хочешь заценить их новый трек, Сал. — Салли посмотрел вокруг и увидел старую обстановку комнаты Ларри. Слегка подтертую в памяти, но все же легко воспринимаемую. Из колонок магнитофона раздалась тяжелая музыка. Этот трек после того случая Салли никогда больше не слушал. Другие подобные — да, но не этот. _

Салли распахнул глаза и почувствовал перед собой и под руками все то же тело Ларри. Он отстранился.

— Что это было? — удивленно и несколько обеспокоенно поинтересовался у Джонсона Салли.

— Ну, эээ… ну я же призрак. Потусторонние штуки всякое такое. Могу как бы проникать в головы и мысленно возвращать людей в моменты из их прошлого.

— Ничего себе… — прокомментировал Салли. Хотя, казалось, он должен бы был уже и привыкнуть — столько всего повидал. Но все еще каждый раз удивляется чему-то новому, хоть этого «нового» в последнее время было очень мало. — А у твоей… способности есть какие-нибудь ограничения?

— М-м-э-х, — напрягая мозг, закатил глаза Ларри. — Думаю, да. Мне кажется, я могу возвращать людей только в моменты, в которых был сам, — прогундел своим деревенским говором Ларри. — Но это только мои догадки. Я не практиковал это с людьми, незнакомыми мне. — Салли молчал. Ларри немного повременил, обнимая Салли Фишера (которого когда-то он сам по ошибке представил, как Салли Джонсона, что и закрепилось за Салли у некоторых знакомых). Он нехотя поинтересовался. — А ты против?

— Нет, — ответил, почти не задумываясь, Сал и прижался обратно к груди Ларри.

Фишер шел, держась за руки с Ларри Джонсоном, по коридору третьего этажа. Они зашли в комнату триста четыре, где в своем кресле сидел обляпанный желтой противной блевотиной разжиревший Чарли, испуская зловоние. Вся коллекция «поняшек-блестяшек» стояла на месте, включая коричневую пони, которая выходила под слоганом «ограниченный тираж».

_— Привет, Салли,_ — заговорил жирный мудак, как его называл Ларри. — _Ты вернулся посмотреть на мою замечательную коллекцию? Понимаю. Она впечатляет. Можешь смотреть, но не трогать, — предупредил жирный мудак._

Салли ничего ему не ответил. Он отлично помнил это происшествие, с которого все и началось, но теперь оно не вызывало никаких неприятных ощущений, нежели когда-то тогда — в прошлом. Салли, конечно же, все еще ненавидел этого жирного ублюдка. Он имел на это права хотя бы из соображений, что сальный мудак просто отвратительно вонял процветающим гноем между складок. Но сейчас он не думает об этом. Он понимал, что его здесь нет. И потому из ужасных воспоминаний это превратилось в воспоминания, когда они проводили время вместе с Ларри.

Они шли по канализации. Несмотря на то, что Ларри выглядел точно так же, как в свои шестнадцать, его рука была холодной. Хотя Салли помнил, что руки Ларри каким-то чудом оставались теплыми даже в самые промозглые времена.

— Господи фу, Ларри. Давай хотя бы без пони из канализации, пожалуйста, — поворотил носом Сал. Если образ Чарли он вспоминал спокойно, то тот хотя бы был человеком. А это какой-то жуткий мутант, до нервов въедающийся в воображение.

— Окей, — усмехнулся Ларри. Но по набухшему трупу они все же прошли. Ларри не мог уж совсем быть колдуном.

Пока убивали миссис Сандерсон, Салли и Ларри целовались в ванной.

_Салли почувствовал в груди неприятный комок страха, а перед ним обвешенный своими патлами, ссутулившись, сидел обеспокоенный Ларри. Он вспомнил, что они тогда были в апартаментах мисс Пакертон. Он совсем недавно рубанул машину жизнеобеспечения мистера Пакертона. Столько много навалилось, что с комом паники в груди было просто невозможно справиться. Хотя Салли осознавал, что на самом деле его здесь нет, удивительным образом две сущности из будущего и прошлого сплелись на время воедино._

_— Если нам суждено сейчас погибнуть, я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я люблю тебя, чувак, — произнес Ларри, напуганный сейчас не меньше, чем Сал._

_— Я тоже тебя люблю, чел. Ты мой самый лучший друг. — Ларри распахнул свои руки, загораживая Салли, а Салли только и мог, что сжаться сильнее. _

На мгновение время замерло. Мир вокруг превратился в стоп-кадр. Салли открыл глаза и увидел остановившуюся перед ними Эш. Ларри все еще сидел впереди, зажмуривший глаза, Сал оглядел протянутую поперек него руку. Верно. Ларри всегда был готов защитить Салли ценой собственной жизни. Поэтому Салли всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Сал вынырнул из-под «замороженной» руки Ларри и, приподнявшись, поцеловал его в щеку. Он почувствовал, как левую руку его кто-то сжимает и, переведя взгляд, увидел улыбающегося Ларри. Рядом с испуганным растопырившим руки Ларри теперь сидел второй Сал, трусливо схватившийся за хвостики.

— Пойдем дальше? — поинтересовался сжимавший холодной рукой Ларри.

— Пойдем, — кивнул ему Сал.


	2. И вряд ли нам что помешает

После выпуска Салли пришлось сменить место жительства, а Ларри не мог себе этого позволить, так как его мать очень сильно заболела и все хозяйство оставила Ларри. После этого они ни разу не пересеклись. Иногда отправляли друг другу сообщения повседневного содержания. «Как справляешься?», «Ниче так. Трубу в квартире недавно заселившихся жильцов снова прорвало, и мне пришлось это исправлять целых два часа. Я был весь облит водой и какой-то гадостью, чел». Отношения Ларри и Салли нельзя было назвать обычными. Они не чувствовали, что обязательно надо быть рядом, чтобы быть уверенными в чувствах другого, и что обязательно надо писать постоянные слова любви или зависать часами в видео чате. Лишь пару раз в их переписке можно было найти подобный диалог. Салли отчетливо помнил те дни, которые его подкосили. Может, не существуй Ларри, вместо того, чтобы написать ему, голову Салли стали бы занимать мысли на тему самоубийства, которые были бы совершенно не странными, если учесть, сколько всего на него в жизни вообще свалилось.

**Сал** (03. 12. 2017; 14:46)  
Ларри, будешь сегодня наблюдать суперлуние?

**Ларри** (03. 12. 2017; 14:49)  
Буду.

**Сал** (03. 12. 2017; 15:02)  
Я тоже. Представляешь. Мы будем наблюдать одну и ту же картину, даже находясь так далеко друг от друга.

**Ларри** (03. 12. 2017; 15:06)  
Ты прав, чел. Мы будем наблюдать с тобой одну и ту же фотку космоса.

Второй раз это была больше не переписка, а телефонный звонок, слова которого Салли в точности помнил и по сей день.

_— [Привет, Сал,]_ — раздался деревенский голос с хриплой примесью на другом конце провода, а затем последовало несколько нездоровых кашлей.

_— Привет,_ — улыбнулся в трубку Салли. На улице стояла зима, и он побольше закопался в свой шарф, несмотря на то, что на лице был протез.

_— [Чего ты хотел, чел. Написал мне, что надо обязательно позвонить. Что-то стряслось?]_

— _Да нет_, — отринул опасения Ларри Сал. Он был так рад слышать его голос впервые за долгое время.

Они договорились встретиться до праздников. Может, Салли даже отметил бы с Ларри рождество. Больше они не переписывались. Последующие дни только эта мысль и помогала Салли продолжать работать в кофейне, где не очень-то хорошо принимали парня. Все, кроме Эш, конечно. Он хотел поскорее выполнить требуемый объем работы и отправиться в апартаменты Эдисона к Ларри.

Но не успел.

Одним утром, когда Салли выходил из своей однокомнатной съемной квартиры, на входе его перехватили полицейские и увели участок, приписав ему обвинения в нескольких убийствах. После пары дней, проведенных в месте предварительного заключения, Салли уже из тюрьмы узнает о смерти Ларри. Вечер выдастся нелегким.

Салли открыл глаза. Он успел заснуть? Ларри показывал ему картинки из прошлого, а потом ему стал сниться дурацкий сон, перебирающий последние дни его существования, подводя к месту, где он теперь находится. Во сне, каждый раз как он выходил с работы, на углу причудливо поглядывал на него чертов пес. Сал его ненавидел. И лишь из-за этой детали сон пропитал ужасом все тело после пробуждения. Перед ним была лишь темень. Но под руками все еще был изгиб тела Ларри, а лицом он все еще ощущал его футболку. Ларри сопел с негромкой хрипотцой, он держал руку на талии Сала. Все верно. Ларри всегда будет рядом. Ведь даже после смерти эта деревенщина пожертвовала наверняка чем-нибудь ценным, чтобы выбраться из своей клетки дома на дереве, лишь бы поддержать Салли в трудную минуту. И теперь неважно, что случится дальше. Его ад всегда останется с ним. Салли не скрыться от этого ни в тюрьме, ни на свободе. А потому единственное, что стоит внимания — это Ларри Джонсон, сжимающий Салли, как невообразимую по цене драгоценность.


	3. Экстра. Хэллоуин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Другие фрагменты воспоминаний

Несмотря на то, что вокруг них и их друзей происходили вещи не совсем те, какие происходят с обычными подростками. Они все же были обычными подростками. Салли даже довелось увидеть ревнующего Ларри однажды. Кто бы знал, что за словами Ларри «Да не, чел, все в порядке, о чем ты вообще? Конечно ты должен пойти к Эш. Ты обещал ей помочь» скрывается «Сал, а как же наши пятничные похождения с твоей приставкой? Сегодня луна ниже обычного. На фанатичных порталах полно истерик на тему потусторонних сил». Салли настолько привык, что Ларри говорит прямо и не имеет за собой привычки лукавить, что даже и не думал рассматривать его сжатые в конце фразы губы. 

Все это случилось под хэллоуин. Эшли припахала Салли помогать ей с подготовкой ее дома к празднику. Точнее, «припахала» слово тут будет слишком громкое. Сал сам предложил Эш, когда увидел, как одноклассница тащит кучу коробок с торчащими из них тряпьем и какой-то арматурой, перегораживающей весь вид. С тех пор он часто ходил к Эш. Хоть они и не проводили в этот период с Ларри много времени, а сам Джонсон выглядел и вел себя как обычно, перед уходом Салли все же каждый раз интересовался, не будет ли Джонсону одиноко. Ларри абсолютно убежденно отвечал, что все в порядке. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока не наступил наконец праздник.

Друзья целый день в школе шутили, что Салли-Кромсали повезло, и к хэллоуину ему даже не придется тратиться на костюм. Они договорились вечером встретиться на углу улицы, где стоят апартаменты Эдисона, и разошлись по домам. Вечер Салли провел в подвальной комнате Ларри, а когда пришло время выходить, он начал закидывать вещи в рюкзак, но заметил, что Джонсон даже и не думает отлипать от приставки.

— Эй, Ларри, ты идешь гулять?

— М-м-э-х, — нечленораздельно промычал Ларри и замолк. А это означало, что Джонсон ушел в полный игнор внешнего мира. Он так делал, когда не хотел отвечать на уроках.

— Ларри, я думаю, не очень красиво ребят заставлять ждать… — неуверенно попытался расшевелить Салли друга. Тот не хотел отрываться от очень «захватывающей» игры, а именно от гольфа.

— Тебе лучше походить по домам с Эшли, чел, — посоветовал Ларри собеседнику. Салли приподнял бровь (точнее, шевельнул мышцой, отвечающей за ее расположение).

— Ларри, ты же обожаешь хэллоуин. — Джонсон на этот раз даже не замычал.

Салли подошел к нему, повел ладонью по щеке, впутывая пальцы в немытые волосы и убирая пряди с лица. Потом ушел, оставив свой рюкзак в комнате. Через десять минут Салли вернулся уже с гитарой и комбо. К тому времени Ларри уже оставил модернизированную Тоддом приставку и жевал яблоко, достанное из переднего кармана затертого рюкзака Салли. Сал улыбнулся, хотя Джонсон и не мог этого видеть.

Джонсон сидел на кровати, когда после нескольких минут перебора струн Салли предложил поиграть ему.

— Не, чел, я не умею, — отмахнулся Ларри, а сам продолжал сверлить взглядом не разжатые пальцы Сала на гитарном грифе.

— Я тебя научу, — Салли снял ремень и всучил гитару Джонсону.

Хоть Ларри никогда и не учился играть на гитаре, когда-то он пытался бренчать на отцовской деревяшке. Здесь струны определенно поддавались куда мягче, а пальцы не натирались настолько, что через десять минут неудачных попыток извлечь из инструмента звук больше не хотелось притрагиваться к нему никогда. Тем более моды комбика сглаживали неуклюжие страдальческие шумы. Но в скором времени Джонсону это все равно надоело, хоть и было увлекательно, а пальцы Сала скользили поверх его. Сал забрал гитару. Он проиграл несколько мелодий собственного сочинения, пока решивший отвлечься Ларри заканчивал свой очередной пейзаж. Оставшуюся ночь они провалялись на кровати Ларри в обнимку.


	4. Экстра. Зима

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Источник вдохновения к воспоминанию: [https://vk.com/wall-67388543_86988]

Была зима и холодно. Это не помешало двум друзьям принять решение отправиться на поиски приключений в домик на дереве (будто им и без того их не хватало. И когда это разговор с призраком маленькой девочки превратился в повседневную рутину?). Отдыхать в их крепости уединения после школы было одним из любимых занятий и несомненно приятным. Если Сал не играл на акустической гитаре, завалявшейся в домике среди прочих отцовских вещей, они с Ларри беседовали о всяком и, удивительно, сколько бы они ни проводили времени вместе, всегда находились интересные темы для разговоров. Салли узнал, как Ларри заинтересовался искусством, что его первая «картина» была нарисована пальцем на грязном пятне, пока его мать не успела добраться до этого места в коридоре. Ларри был со всеми, но всегда один. Сал первый, кому Ларри смог по-настоящему довериться. Такая открытость другого человека не оставила Фишера безучастным. Может, она и должна смущать, но Фишера настолько поразил факт, что кто-то хочет разделить с ним свои тревоги, что отталкивать такого естественного Ларри от себя было бы просто глупостью. Куда лучшая идея - самому ему открыться.

— А я в детстве собак любил, — разглядывая еле очерченные облака на сером небе, поделился Сал.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас единственная собака, с которой я знаюсь — это ты, — в голосе Сала не звучало ровно ничего от шутки.

— Такой же лохматый?

— Такой же опасный.

— Сал, — позвал Ларри голосом, вынуждающим повернуться.

Салли это и сделал. Они на секунду застыли, разглядывая глаза друг друга. Ларри наклонился, протягивая руку вперед и кладя ее на бедро Салли. Он надавил, заставляя Сала развернуться к нему полностью.

— Сал, — позвал он еще раз, заведя вторую руку за голову и сщелкнув застежку протеза.

— Ларри! — предупредительно пискнул Сал.

— Я хочу, — сказал Ларри, целуя Сала в шею.

— Ларри, не стоит, я серьезно, — Сал старался сопротивляться руке, скользнувшей под маску и ощупывавшей неровную затянутую корку лица.

Ларри приник к шее Сала, оттянув ворот бадлона. Он подтянулся выше, скользя пальцами к корням челки Сала и снимая маску без ослабления верхнего ремешка.

— Ларри! — отпрянул, закрывшись руками, Салли.

Но без единого слова Ларри продолжал свои настойчивые действия, вернув руки на отвергавшего его Салли. Он задрал черную кофту, ладонью скользя по холодному торсу вверх. Бросив поцелуи рук и шеи через ткань, он приник к обнаженной груди Сала, чувствуя, как под руками худое тело пропустило волну особо крупной дрожи, будто Салли пронзило током от шеи до самых пят. Пока отвлекающими маневрами Джонсон терзал белеющую от холода грудь, руками он наглаживал тыльную сторону ладоней Фишера. Он оторвался, поднявшись и прижав к себе Салли, насколько позволяли упершиеся в грудную клетку локти.

— Сал. Покажись мне, — попросил он, но Салли не слушался. Однако теперь руки Сала возможно было раздвинуть головой. 

Он продрал себе путь между вражеских шлюзов и наконец достиг истерзанного красного лица, касаясь своими губами рта, оставшегося без губ. Салли поддался, не убирая ладоней с лица, слегка раскрывая рот. Локти соскользнули с плеч, и Ларри удалось вплотную прижать к себе Сала. В итоге у Сала не хватило воздуха, и пришлось спустить руки, чтобы сделать глоток. Ларри приготовился открыть глаза, получая желаемое, но парни так увлеклись процессом, что не увидели скользнувшие внутрь домика на дереве объемно сложенные куски ткани. Лиза, аккуратно придерживаясь за самодельные ступени, еще не успев забраться, начала окликивать своих мальчиков.

— Мальчики, простите за вторжение. На улице довольно холодно, я пришла убедиться, что вам не холо… о-о-о, — она подняла голову, увидев, как на коленях ее сына сидит человек с голубыми волосами, которого со спины можно было бы принять за девчонку, но, в принципе, было понятно, что это их сосед Салли Фишер, — что вам не холодно, — легким кашлем прочистив горло, завершила она фразу. — Извините, что помешала, — она скользнула взглядом вверх по стенам домика, где весели вещи ее сбежавшего мужа, и решила все же изложить причину своего визита до конца. — Не засиживайтесь тут долго все-таки, а то простудитесь. Через минут пятнадцать можно идти к столу, если хотите есть, — на этом Лиза, не меняя выражения скрытой улыбки на лице (как на знаменитой картине в Лувре), покинула крепость мальчиков.

Джонсон все это время, округлив глаза, пялился на маму, держа в объятиях своего Салли, будто окоченев, и только под конец слабо кивнул ей в знак принятия информации. Он так и продолжал смотреть остекленевшим взглядом, пока мать не скрылась из виду, после себя оставив лишь два клетчатых пледа на краю входа домика на дереве.

Салли чувствовал невероятное смущение, смешанное со страхом и неловкостью. Положение усугублял факт, что он не мог отлипнуть все это время от плеча Ларри, пока не ушла Лиза, ведь маска валялась где-то далеко. Поэтому он продолжал душить Джонсона мертвой хваткой кота, залезшего на слишком высокое для него дерево.

— Ты же пойдешь с нами ужинать?.. Оу… — Сал оторвался от Ларри с таким выражением лица, будто готов заплакать. Глаза прищурены, а рот растянут в тонкую полоску, как если бы Сал поджимал губы. — Оу, — повторил Джонсон, он протянул ладонь к щеке Салли. — А маму надо поблагодарить за ее внимательность ко мне. — Ларри потянулся к Салли и коснулся мягкими губами плотно сжатого рта.

Салли зажмурился, чуть расслабляясь и немного отвечая Ларри. Стараясь совладать с переполняющим волнением, он сжал между двумя ладонями запястье Джонсона, будто намереваясь остановить приток крови к пальцам рук того.

Ларри отстранился от Салли, закончив с поцелуем. Он долго смотрел на его лицо, ловя увиливающий взгляд «живого» глаза.

— А ты у меня красивый, — сказал Ларри, вновь целуя жмурящегося Салли.


End file.
